1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device housing and a method for manufacturing the electronic device housing.
2. Description of Related Art
The internal antenna of an electronic device can be formed by the following steps: a plastic substrate is provided, the plastic substrate is made of thermoplastic containing laser activator, the laser activator includes a laser sensitive metal complex that can be activated and precipitate metal when exposed to the laser light; metal is precipitated and exposed on the surface of the plastic substrate due to the plastic substrate being laser activated; and a metal antenna layer is formed on the laser-activated plastic substrate by electroplating. However, laser activator used for forming the plastic substrate is expensive, increasing the production costs of electronic device. Furthermore, the plastic substrate becomes brittle and the strength of the plastic substrate decreases due to the laser activator, thus the plastic substrate coated with the metal antenna cannot be suitable to use as housing for electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.